This invention relates generally to crib toys and more particularly to a mechanized crib toy adapted to rock on the rail of a crib.
There are many known crib toys for amusing and entertaining a child. Many of these toys include musical devices which are mechanically actuated in any number of different ways. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,159, issued Aug. 28, 1981, which discloses a RAIL RUNNER (trademark of Mattel, Inc.) toy train containing a music box adapted to move the train back and forth along a crib rail.
None of the above mentioned prior art devices discloses a mechanized crib toy having a music box adapted to rock the toy on the rail of a crib.